simcityfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
SimCity
:Не путать со статьей: "SimCity (2013)". SimCity — культовая компьютерная игра, градостроительный симулятор, впервые выпущенный в 1989 году и созданный Уиллом Райтом. SimCity стал для Maxis первой игрой, которая была перенесена на персональный компьютер и игровые консоли. После выпуска The Sims в 2000 году, серия SimCity стала самой продаваемой серией компьютерных игр, созданных Maxis. История Идея создания SimCity приходили из различных источников. Впервые идея пришла в голову Уиллу Райту, когда он проводил большое количество времени на создание карт для игры Raid on Bungling Bay, и затем, играя в нее. Райт также ссылается на "The Seventh Sally", короткий рассказ Станислава Лема, который вдохновил на создание игры. Первая версия игры создавалась на Commodore 64 и ее разработка закончилась в 1985 году. Уилл Райт потратил четыре года на то, чтобы найти издателя. Многих крупных издателей, включая Brøderbund, пугал инновационный игровой процесс SimCity. Наконец, Maxis согласились продать ее, как одну из двух первых игр. В 1988 году SimCity вновь был показан Brøderbund. Компания заключила дистрибьюторский договор с Maxis. В этом же году, игра была выпущена на Amiga и Macintosh. Версии для IBM PC и Commodore 64 были выпущены на год позже. Игровой процесс В SimCity игроки строят города. Игра не имеет определенной задачи, поэтому, игрок не может выиграть или проиграть. Игрок может разметить жилые, коммерческие или промышленные зоны, добавлять здания, регулировать уровень налогов, сооружать линии электростанций, строить дороги и многое другое. В зависимости от того, как игрок строит свой город, люди будут приезжать в него или покидать. Поскольку население растет, игрок должен удовлетворить их потребности. В некоторых версиях SimCity, игроки получают награды за наличие большого количества населения в городе. Бедствия Игрокам иногда приходится сталкиваться с бедствиями. Они могу произойти случайно или нарочно вызваны игроком. В сценарии, стихийные бедствия происходят в заранее определенных моментах. Не все виды бедствий доступны в каждой версии SimCity. Список бедствий, присутствующих в SimCity: *Сброс бомбы (только в Hamburg, недоступно в меню) *Землетрясение *Пожар *Наводнение *Монстр *Ядерный взрыв (недоступно в меню) *Крушение самолета *Ship Wreck (недоступно в меню) *Торнадо *НЛО (только в Las Vegas (SNES), недоступно в меню) Сценарии :Основная статья: Список электростанций в серии SimCity Сценарии были включены, как дополнительный вариант игры в SimCity. Rather than having no goals and as much time as the player wanted, scenarios gave the player a goal and a time limit. Scenarios in SimCity replicated a real city and sometimes a real event. As with the disasters, not all scenarios were available with every version of SimCity. The following are the scenarios included: *Bern, Switzerland,1965 Traffic *Boston, MA, 2010 Nuclear Destruction! (Hoax) *Detroit, MI, 1972 Crime *Dullsville, USA, 1900 Boredom *Freeland, 1991 *Hamburg, Germany, 1944 Пожар *Las Vegas, 2096 Нашествие инопланетян! *Rio de Janeiro, 2047 Глобальное потепление! *San Francisco, 1906 8.0 Землетрясение! *Tokyo, Japan, 1961 Годзилла! 'Power Plants-' Версии SimCity *Amiga - выпущена в 1989 году. Существует две версии для Amiga. Version 2.0 added the ability to switch tile sets. *Amiga CDTV - выпущена в 1992 года. This version had a closer view and a new interface to accommodate the Amiga CDTV. Redbook Audio was used for music and three scenarios were added. *Amstrad CPC - выпущена в 1990 году. *Atari ST - выпущена в 1989 году. В этой версии нет звука, а графика стала менее яркой по сравнению с версией на Amiga. *BBC Micro Acorn Electron - выпущена в 1990 году. *Commodore 64 - выпущена в 1989 году. В этой версии нет катастроф, отделений полиции, пожарных отделений, стадионов и железнодорожных путей. Экран статистики также был удалён. *Macintosh - выпущена в 1989 году. Эта версия была чёрно-белая, но имела высокое разрешение. *PC - выпущена в 1989 году для DOS и в 1992 для Windows. This version features EGA graphics and PC speaker audio. A CD-ROM version for DOS, released in 1994, added 256-color graphics and live-action video. *Super Nintendo - выпущена в 1991. This version featured graphics that changed with the season, buildings resembling those in Japan, rewards, and Dr. Wright. Nintendo put their mark on the game by replacement the generic monster with Bowser and offering a statue of Mario as a reward. *Wii - доступна для загрузки на консоль 2006 году. Ткакя же, как и версия на Super Nintendo. *ZX Spectrum - выпущена в 1989 году. Графика и звук в этой версии не так хороши, как в остальных. SimCity Classic *Palm Pilot - выпущена в 2000 году. It has most the features of the bigger game, but has less detailed, black and white graphics. *PC - Released in 2000 as part of the Sim Mania pack. This version features everything from the earlier versions. SimCity Classic Live Classic Live - выпущена 2006. Игра доступна только тем, что зарегистрировался на сайте. Micropolis В январе 2008 года код SimCity выложен в свободном доступе и теперь распространяется под лицензией GPLv3. Права на имя «SimCity» принадлежат Electronic Arts, поэтому открытый проект был переименован в Micropolis. В Micropolis также было убрано бедствие — падение самолета, в следствие, террористических атак 11 сентября 2001 года. Micropolic доступен на: http://www.donhopkins.com/home/micropolis/ Награды *Best 20th Century Computer Game, 1989, Charles S. Roberts Award *Best Computer Strategy Game, 1989, Video Games & Computer Entertainment *Best Educational Program, 1990, European Computer Leisure Award *Лучшая компьютерная игра в жанре военная игра или симулятор Best Military or Strategy Computer Game, 1989, Origin Awards *Лучший продукт года, 1992, Unix World *Critics' Choice: Best Consumer Program, 1989, Software Publisher's Association *Выбор редакции: Лучший симулятор, 1989, Compute *Выбор редакции: Best Recreation Program, 1989, MacUser *Fourth Best Simulation of All Time for Amiga, .info *Игра года, 1989, Amiga Annual *Игра года, 1989, Computer Gaming World *Участник 1989 Game Hall of Fame, Macworld *Инновационный издатель, 1989, Computer Game Developer's Conference *Превосходное ПО, 1990–1991, Technology and Learning *Tild D'Or (Golden Award): Most Original Game, 1989, Tilt *World Class Award, 1990, Macworld Наследие SimCity spawned an entire series of Sim games. These games explored everything from controlling an entire planet to being an ant. The SimCity series remained most popular until The Sims was released. In a more general sense, SimCity kicked off a new genre of game. Referred to as "software toys" or "God games", players are given no objectives, only the ability to do what they want. Категория:SimCity Категория:Игры